Logan Booth
Logan Booth is a student attending Pinebank High School. He is friends with Jeremy Cole and other members of the Pinebank Men's Hockey Team. To the chagrin of his father, Sheriff Booth, he spends much of his free time trying to solve cold cases of the county. Appearance He has short, unkempt brown hair that is currently growing out an undercut from junior year. His skin is very pale and he is often described as a "ghost" or a "demon that is very good at pretending to be a human" as his brown eyes are so dark, they look almost black. He also has permanent dark circles under his eyes due to constantly staying up late and a disregard to his general health. His eyes are almost always half-closed. He is tall at 6' 2", nearly all legs. Logan can often be seen in graphic t-shirts under hoodies along with dark skinny jeans and canvas shoes. Personality Logan has a taste for the morbid and macabre type. He frequently shows up at crime scenes whether his father likes it or not and takes his own pictures as he is not allowed access to the case files (that does not stop him from charming his way in the station, however). His brain is very jumpy and Logan has difficulty voicing his ideas when he gets in a roll, often skipping things like words altogether. He hates leaving things unfinished, but he's also terrible at focusing on one thing so he approaches cold cases with intense rigor and jumps from one to another often. Logan can be arrogant about his capabilities despite being a novice at hunting, suffering through a slight superiority complex that stemmed from his past as a gifted child. He is a fast learner, but when struggling he blames it on lack of passion or interest, reluctant to admit his shortcomings. People are typically intimidated by him being the son of the county's Sheriff and to prevent any misconceptions, Logan tries to be straightforward as possible, although this approach often backfires as he comes off as a blunt and tactless boy. Jeremy says he can be gentler, but Logan rarely cares and doesn't want to "waste his time placating people for their own stupid judgments". His antagonistic nature is unintentional, but he doesn't try to fix it. He is, however, nice to his friends and caring albeit being very technical about it. When trying to cheer his friends up, he first dissects why they're feeling down and argues against their insecurities instead of the pathos approach. It is very difficult for him to express his feelings "truthfully" as language is simply "not enough". His attempts, when he tries, are usually morbid like telling Jeremy he loves him very much by saying, "If you take a just one bite of my heart, you'll instantly feel full because that's how much I love you." Jeremy tells him that that's a weird and dark way of putting it and that he should become a poet. Logan says, "I have another things to do." Background The Beginning On September 12th, Logan skips his last class and bikes to the woods after hearing about a body found from the police radio app in his phone. His father quickly turns him away, but not to be deterred, Logan enters the woods from the other side. While searching for the body, he trips and falls into a ravine, hitting his head badly on a rock. As he wanes in and out of consciousness, a boy crouches down and tells him to "go back, go back" (later, he finds out that this boy was his brother who died before Logan was born). After his spirit enters the Below, he gains the ability to see the paranormal that resides within that sits on top of the "normal" reality. He wakes up to the sunset, hours having past while he was unconscious. While trying to find his way back to his bike, Logan gets discovered by a demon-like creature that chases him through the woods. Percy Linade and Carter Donovan save him, accidentally stumbling upon Logan as they retrace the path of the victim before she died. Many girls have been disappearing and the two hunters theorize that the lost girl was one of them who managed to escape. Logan, putting the demon aside, forces the hunters to take him along by threatening to report them to his "Sheriff dad" since he's trying to solve the lost girl case too. Relationships Isaac Booth As he is Logan's first introduction to the supernatural/paranormal world, Logan loves and hates him. He doesn't know how to act around him sometimes because although he is Logan's older brother, Logan is technically older since Isaac died at a younger age. Sheriff John Booth Jeremy Cole His best friend since childhood. Logan purposely didn't tell Jeremy about the Below in order to keep him safe in his ignorance. However, he ended up bringing Jeremy into the Below when he interrupted the Midnight game at Jeremy's house and got his friend possessed by the demon. Quotes * "I almost died looking for her. I'm not going back now." ''to Percy and Carter. * ''"How come you never told me I had an older brother?" ''to John Booth * ''"You once stayed behind the closing time at Target for 15 minutes because you couldn't figure out if you wanted the 9" pan or the 12" pan. Don't even talk." to Jeremy when asked when he came over past midnight. Trivia * He lives in an apartment with his father right by the movie theater. * Logan has a conspiracy map set up on the back of his closet. He moved all of his clothes into the drawers, his desk chair, and the floor. Gallery DG stewVoAAzPDq.png|Sketchdump DHICId1XYAAZfDj.jpg|Another sketchdump Category:Pinebank High School Category:Mega Category:Nine Millimeter